Love For You
by kimbleywimbley
Summary: Mori likes Haruhi, but has a hard time finding a way to show it in any manor. Haruhi begins to grow afraid of Mori because he seems to keep getting her hurt. Will these two ever be together? Or will Mori scare Haruhi away from the Host Club? (Mori x Haruhi)
1. Hand

Haruhi stood in the back of the room. Nobody paid much attention to her, and she was glad for that. She turned up the stairs and ran up to another room. She found the Host Club lazing about and she snorted when she found Tamaki asleep on Kyoya's lap. Kyoya gave her a pleading look for help, but she ignored it. She sat at a table with Honey and Mori. Mori pretended to not notice her sitting down, but Honey flipped. "Hey, Haru-Chan! Want some cake?" She watched Honey take another bite of strawberry cake and let out a giggle. Mori looked over at her and kept his smile to himself. He had the biggest crush on her next to Tamaki, but the only one who knew was Honey. Honey gave her a slice of cake and Haruhi started to eat it with him. "Funny, because I don't really like sweets." Haruhi said. Honey looked up and gave her his biggest smile.  
Haruhi looked at Mori and saw he was looking off into space. She got a forkful of cake and put it at Mori's mouth. "Time to eat!" Honey giggled at what Haruhi was doing and Mori looked at her with a small glare. "Come on Mori-Sempai. If I eat it, you eat it, too." She smiled at him and watched Mori eat the forkful of cake. Some fell on his lap and he sighed. Haruhi got a napkin and tried to wipe it off but Mori grabbed her hand. "Ow, Mori-Sempai, your hurting my hand!" This woke Tamaki up and he came over and hit Mori in the head. "Let her go!" Mori squeezed on her hand. "Ow! Mori-Sempai!" Haruhi began to cry and tried to pull away. When Mori let go, Haruhi fell out of her chair and Tamaki caught her. Honey looked at Mori in a weird way and backed up.  
Mori looked over at Haruhi and saw her hand was beginning to bruise. That got the attention of Kyoya. Kyoya stood and inspected her hand, then concluded that she would need ice. The twins finally walked in and were curious as to why Haruhi was being crowded. It seems that now the twins and Tamaki were ready to attack Mori for hurting Haruhi. She looked over at Mori, confused about it all. "I'll be fine." Haruhi got up and left the room, making everyone in the Host Club anxious because the doors would open soon.


	2. Flipped

Haruhi cried in the room next to the Host Club's Music Room. She held her hand close to herself, and wondered why would Mori hurt her. It began to swell, and Kyoya was right about the ice. She stood up to go to the nurse's and wiped her tears off. When she stepped out of the room, Mori was walking out of the Music Room. She stepped backward and Mori noticed her. "Haruhi. I'm sorry." Haruhi knew he was being sincere, so she took a step forward and put out her good hand for a handshake. Mori took it and shook her hand. "Oh hey, you have some frosting on your face." Haruhi put her hand up to wipe it off but Mori flipped her over him. He looked down at her while she tried to get her breath. Girls down the hall saw what had happened and were running this way. The door to the Host Club opened and Kyoya looked out and saw the girls running along with the scene from Mori and Haruhi. "Uhm... What seems to be-" The girls finally got there and began to talk at once. Mori turned and stepped back away from them. "Slow down. One at a time, Princesses." Kyoya shut the door behind him and blocked it in case Tamaki would wander out here. "Takashi flipped Haruhi over him for no apparent reason!" One said. The others nodded and glared at Mori. Haruhi coughed and finally got to breathing regularly again.  
Kyoya helped her up. "Two cases of violence against Haruhi in one day, Takashi?" The girls looked at Mori in horror when Kyoya said two cases. Haruhi held her arm behind her back and looked at the girls. "I apologize for the scene you saw. Come inside and have some tea with the others while we assess this out here." The girls nodded to Haruhi, and walked in. Tamaki could be seen in the doorway trying to look out for what was going on, but Kyoya shut the door in his face. "Haruhi, go get some ice from the nurse now. Mori, I think it would be best if you not come back for the day. Get your head clear." Mori looked at Haruhi, who was looking down, and then turned abruptly to walk away. Kyoya turned back and led Haruhi down the hall to the nurse. "What was this about?" Kyoya asked her. She looked back behind them and looked back down. "I really don't know. But he is beginning to scare me." Haruhi walked with Kyoya, trying to push Mori out of her head. Mori, on the other hand, couldn't get her out of his head no matter what.


	3. Broken Table

**So, how is it going? Do you like this so far or hate it? More love or more accidents? Review, Favorite, Follow!**

* * *

Haruhi stood in the Host Club room again the next day, avoiding sitting with anyone. Tamaki always appeared over her shoulder when Mori neared her after he heard about the hallway incident. The same went for the twins. Kyoya ignored the commotion as long as it didn't happen the doors opened, the girls came in and sat with their usual hosts. All except Haruhi's. She avoided them by having Kyoya have them sit with another host. That was until one of the richest girls from the school showed up and asked for Mori and Haruhi. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru watched them with a burning intensity to make sure Mori didn't hurt either of the girls. "So, I hear that things have gotten rough between you two." The girl spoke. Haruhi looked over at Mori and shoved her hand under the table. She wore a small cast because he nearly broke her hand when he flipped her. "You could say there was a misunderstanding Princess Anna." Haruhi said.  
Anna looked at Mori. "No there wasn't. No need to lie, Haruhi. Mori gets carried away with things." He opened his eyes in alert but then looked down. "Anyway, I want you two to make up. Here and now with me." Anna said. Haruhi looked at Mori and shrugged. She put her arm out and Mori leaned in and shook her hand. When Mori went to lean back, he fell forward instead. The table went sideways and landed on Haruhi, with Mori on the table. Haruhi struggled under the table and it cracked from Mori's weight. Kaoru and Hikaru came over and basically threw Mori together away. Anna was now standing in alarm at what had just unfolded. Tamaki rushed to Haruhi's side and pulled her up. Haruhi was struggling for a breath and Tamaki held her up. The twins now stood in front of Mori, who lay on the ground. He tried to get up, but Hikaru pushed him over. "That's enough." Kyoya said. Honey looked on with nervous look. Kyoya marched to Mori and helped him up.  
"Mori, this was your third act of violence against Haruhi Fujioka. You are hereby suspended from the Host club." Kyoya announced. Honey became teary-eyed and the girls tried to comfort him. "Oh, Takashi!" Honey cried out before literally crying. Mori took an instinctive step toward Honey, but Kyoya stepped in his way. "It's best you leave." The girls all looked at him like he was an animal, and not one person from the host club could make eye contact with him. Mori ran out of there, which prompted Haruhi to try to go after him. "It wasn't his fault. He leaned to far forward." Haruhi gasped out. Tamaki pulled her close and Kyoya come over and whispered, "He has to be punished because this act was in front of the girls. If they don't see us taking action, they will feel threatened more than they already feel." Haruhi was fussed over by everyone, even Kyoya this time. Mori was left to himself, which made him grow sad. _I'm so stupid... Forgive me Mitsukuni._


	4. Forgiven

Mori sat at the fountain, zoning out. Haruhi slowly walked up to him and sat with him. She was pretty scared of him now-a-days, but they hadn't talked in a few days since he was suspended from the club. Mori barely acknowledge her sitting down. She kept silent for the most part. "I'm sorry that you are hurt, Haruhi." Haruhi looked over at him. "Its fine, Mori. I know you didn't mean to." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She out her casted hand on his and told him everything would be alright just as Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru appeared to be walking in their direction. Haruhi nor Mori noticed, but the boys noticed them. Upon seeing Haruhi basically holding Mori's hand, they ran and interrupted the two. Haruhi, getting startled by the sudden appearance of them, falls backward. Mori went to catch her but fell in, too. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned down and help the two out. Haruhi glared at the three then. "What do you think you were doing?" Tamaki hid behind the twins. "We were just making sure you were alright!" The three shouted in unison. Haruhi began to shiver. Mori pulled off his jacket which was dry for the most part and put it on her. She looked up at him, and smiled. Now Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were confused and furious.


	5. Jealousy

For a span of a few days, girls repeatedly asked for Mori and Haruhi. The more that asked, the more the two were advertised in Kyoya's magazines. Soon, they were paired up by the girls and Kyoya. Pictures spread of Haruhi feeding him cake, him helping Haruhi with the door, and the ever so occasional one where Mori and Haruhi tripped and Haruhi landed on Mori. Honey rooted for the two to really be together, and it didn't seem like a bad idea to anyone besides Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru. The three plotted and plotted but could never separate the two. The twins gave up, and continued to be franchised for their brotherly love and Tamaki stayed the jealous prince. Haruhi that day was sitting next to Mori like any other day when a group of girls came in and asked to join the small group around the pair already. The girls loved the "romance between two guys" because they never knew Haruhi was a girl. The girls started to whisper to one another, and then they quietly chanted kiss. All eyes were on Mori and Haruhi in that instant. Haruhi looked up to Mori, Mori looked down at her. They leaned in and Mori put his hand on her neck and then-

Something pushed Mori down. Everyone stared in disbelief at Tamaki, who had just tackled Mori. "Princesses, I believe the attention should be on you all. Not these two." He stood up and brushed himself off. Nobody had seen Tamaki that jealous, and Mori began to get angry about it. So, when Tamaki turned around, Mori marched right back to Haruhi and lifted her chin. All the girls drew in a breath as Mori planted a soft kiss on Haruhi. Tamaki turned and began a lip wobble upon seeing this development of events. The twins had to drag the boss out of the room and everyone watched him go. When they turned back, Haruhi was looking down with a giant blush on her face. She excused herself, grabbed Kyoya, and exited swiftly. "Okay, you said Tamaki wouldn't do that." Kyoya shrugged. "He does a lot of things I don't expect him to do." Haruhi shook her head. She didn't like the idea of hurting Tamaki, but it came down to it. "If you keep up this facade, Haruhi, I will clear up your debt in a few short months." Haruhi sighed. "Fine, Kyoya. But hurry up!" She stormed out of the storage room and walked back in to be greeted by bubbly, excited girls.


	6. A Plan

**KadenTidetsu requested more romance. So, here is the romantic chapter. Thanks for your feedback Kaden!**

* * *

Haruhi finally had alone time with Mori. Tamaki was busy handling a complaint from a girl about his jealousy, which the whole gang laughed about. Hikaru and Kaoru were busy with three guests, as was Honey-Sempai. Kyoya didn't care as long as money was being made, so they were alone. Mori had taken her to a cherry blossom garden and for once, neither of them were being clumsy. They sat in a tree together discussing the things that had happened in the past few weeks. Mori held her hand ever since she got the cast off of it, and it was truly romantic. Mori plucked a cherry blossom from the tree and placed it in her hair. She smiled. Mori pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text to come to the Club Room. He sighed and showed the text to Haruhi. She sighed as well. When Haruhi looked down, she realized how far it was. "Mori-Sempai... Its to far!" Haruhi shrieked. Mori gave her a small smile and climbed down. "Jump to me Haruhi!" Haruhi was very concerned about this, but she trusted Mori better than anyone. When she jumped down, he caught her effortlessly. Haruhi let out a giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. As she was about to get down, he hugged her close.  
Haruhi didn't mind him holding her, she loved it as a matter of a fact. She snuggled up and let him carry her up there. When they walked in, all eyes, like usual, were on them. The girls awed and clapped. Some cheered. They all rooted for the 'gay' couple. Those two became big hits. As he set Haruhi down, Kyoya moved his hand in a gesture. Mori looked down and pretended to see something on Haruhi's face. "You have something here." Haruhi pretended to be surprised and looked up at him. "Where, Mori-Sempai?" She began to blush and Mori put his lips on hers lightly. "Right there." He said as he pulled away. The girls went wild after this. It became the buzz of the day. But Haruhi and Mori focused on why they were here. "You guys must have a fight." Kyoya said plainly. Mori and Haruhi were taken aback and waited for Kyoya to explain. "You guys must have a fake fight, pretend to break up. Maybe go for other people in the process, but then reunite. It would be a big success." Haruhi nor Mori liked the idea, but Kyoya said he would raise her debts if she said no. So, the two walked out in front of the girls and Haruhi grabbed a plate. She dropped it, and the process of Kyoya's plan began.

* * *

**Is that good for you Kaden? Awesome romance then a plan but you know they will get back together! Or will they?  
Okay, so Review, tell me your opinions, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I have been under-going some chances to leave the house to bond with my sister whom I fight with normally. So, it was a good change. I plan on posting a chapter by the end of the month, maybe even a couple. Sorry that it is taking so long, as shown by how I normally posted 3 chapters a day before on some fan-fictions I have. As you will notice, this is on all of the fan-fictions that are being continued from me. Thanks for being so patient! Remember (if you haven't) to Follow, Favorite, and Review!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Kimmy/strong/p 


End file.
